Shinn Asuka
' Shinn Asuka' is impulsive, stubborn, hot tempered, and sometimes arrogant even to his superior officers. Shinn has also shown to act own his feelings, this sometimes put him in odds with his superior officers. His family's death has also left him with anger against his homeland of Orb and the rulers of Orb, the Atthas though he still seems to have some faith in Orb. The tragedy has also left Shinn with deep hatred for war and the ones who cause war giving him a determination to end conflict to prevent tragedies like his from happening again (However, he caused tragedies to other people who had nothing to do with him. He tried to kill the people who are trying to help him). Shinn was angry when Kira didn't kill him when he had a chance. He tried to kill the Atthas but Kira and Athrun stop him. He tried to destroy Orb but Kira and Athrun stop him. He tried to kill Kira, Athrun, and the others, but failed. Athrun defeats him. Shinn is shocked that Kira and Athrun spared his life, doesn't hold a grugde against him, and forgiving him. (Even through he was asking for a death sentence). At the end of the series, Shinn cries because he realizes that Kira and Athrun are better than him and he was horrible to them for the wrong the reasons. Shinn deeply regrets trying to kill Kira and Athrun and trying to destroy Orb. He felt he doesn't desevere forgiveness, but Kira and Athrun show no hatred toward him. Also Shinn has yet to admit that he was wrong about Kira, Athrun, Orb, and other things he said. Hopefully, Shinn learns to listen to people who are speaking the truth (like Athrun) not praising and flatterly. Hopefully, Shinn begins to regret his actions. Flaws His hatred caused him to be so blind that he kills the people that are trying to help him. He never thinks about the consequences of his actions nor learn from them. He would have been kill in the war a long time ago, the reason he's still alive because Kira and Athrun aren't cold blooded killers like Shinn. Shinn always misjudges people, the situations, and his decisions Shinn mostly hears what he wants to hear rather than the truth. Kira He doesn't know much about Kira . He tried to kill him when Kira saved his life from Stella. Shinn shot him down and he thought he was dead until Kira came back with his new Gundam. Shinn was shocked and angry that Kira didn't die. During the fight, Kira proven to be a better pilot than him. Shinn noticed that Kira could have kill him when he had a chance, but Kira didn't kill. (That was an insult to Shinn.) Shinn failed to kill Kira nor avenge Stella's death (Blue Cosmo was responsible for Stella's death). After the war, Kira and Shinn finally meet and Shinn was shocked that Kira is the Freedom's pilot and was also shocked that Kira show no grudge against him. This lead to Shinn to cry because Shinn realizes that Kira is a good man and his ideas a good. Shinn tried to kill him for the wrong reasons. Shinn buried his meaningless hatred and meaningless rivarly to Kira. Later, Shinn finds out that Kira and Lacus are in love. (Which Shinn wasn't aware of.) Athrun Shinn hated Athrun because Athrun sided with Orb and Shinn is also deeply jealous on Athrun. When Athrun became his surperior officer, this made Shinn even more angry. Athrun tries to be good friend to Shinn, but Shinn refuses to accept him. Later, Shinn begins to warm up to him until when Athrun was defeated by Kira, Shinn became a jerk to Athrun again. When Shinn shot down Kira, he expected Athrun to praise him, but Athrun punches him. Shinn disrespected Athrun. Later, Shinn thought Athrun was a tratior and he shot him down. Later, Shinn was shocked when Athrun was alive and the two fight. Athrun defeated him, Shinn was shocked and realizes that Athrun is a lot stronger than he realizes. Later, Shinn is upset that he underestimated Athrun and wonders if he could ever beat him. In the final battle, Athrun and Shinn fight for different views of war. Athrun tries to get Shinn to stop fighting for the wrong reasons and let go of his past, but Shinn was too blind to see the truth and refuses to believe that his way is just like Blue Cosmo. (Irony that his behavoir and hatrad, and rage is just like Blue Cosmo) Athrun destroys his gundam before Shinn could have kill Lunamaria Hawke. Athrun defeats him. Though out the war, Athrun warns Shinn about the consequences of his actions, but Shinn didn't listen to him even when the consequences were happening to him (maybe in denial). Athrun tries to get Shinn to calm down and get him to fight for the right reasons. Shinn doesn't know that Athrun and Kira are friends. After Athrun defeated Shinn in the final battle, Shinn begins to think about what Athrun said about letting go of his past and letting go of his meaningless hatred. Shinn buried his meaningless hatred and meaningless rivarly to Athrun. Shinn to cry because he realizes that Athrun is a good man and his ideas a good. Shinn tried to kill him for the wrong reasons. He realizes that Athrun is a better pilot and better person than him. After the war, Shinn may have reconcile with Athrun. Shinn realizes that Athrun is a better man than him. Hopefully, Shinn would one day say, "Athrun, you were right and I was selfish and stupid." Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Robot Pilots Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Complete Monster Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hypocrites